Numerous foldable boxes have been proposed for use as shipping containers. Boxes have also been designed to be useful, upon refolding or other conversion, as display containers for merchandise.
Prior boxes have not included the simplicity of design, ease of convertibility and versatility of use of the device of the present invention.